House of Night Aftermath
by SelfDestructIn54321
Summary: It's after Redeemed and Zoey and Stevie Rae and the fledglings and Vampyres, red and blue, have settled into their new home, away from Neferet. My first one, so bare with me. All characters belong to P.C. and Kristen Cast, except Constance.
1. Chapter 1

House Of Night aftermath fanfiction

Constance sat at the foot of Nyx's statue and slurped her milkshake. No one here actually knew how to make milkshakes, Stevie Rae had gone out and gotten them. Out was way farther than anyone was actually willing to go, but Uncle Aurox was glad to go—part way—even if that meant he was kinda hurt. Sometimes, Constance felt as if her mom spoiled her a bit too much, even though Stevie Rae did this for the other kids, too. Constance would much rather like raspberries instead of sticky strawberries, because they made her throat hurt. But, she would just do this, like always, and drink the milkshake, for her mother's sake.

Almost everyone who met her, Stevie Rae, thought that if they were mean to her that she would be helpless, because she was so nice. But, one time, Constance told her mother about one of the village boys who liked to push her down when they played soccer. Her mother said that she'd dealt with it and that boy never went to play again.

When Constance came home, the sun was setting and The heavy oak door was shut and chain locked and her mother was finishing the dishes in the kitchen. Black out curtains were drawn across the window above the sink. The lights were dim, but Constance didn't need them bright—the combined sight of being both a fledgling and a red fledging had it's perks. Constance picked at her nails, leaning against the bar. She looked down absentmindedly and saw a couple envelopes with writing in red ink saying something, only it was smudged. Constance picked up the letter and leaned closer, trying to make out what it was saying. Stevie Rae snatched it out of her hands. Years had not aged her , on the outside, though, on the inside, she wasn't as naïve and friendly as she once was, now quick to defence. She'd needed to learn to fight, if her warrior was going to turn into a bird every day.

"Yes?" Stevie Rae's voice was shaky as she quickly folded up the letter.

"We lost our game the other day." Constance said. She was one of the team's better legs, mostly because she was the only one who was always there.

"Yeah?" Stevie Rae's voice was nicer now, not as sharp as her first words had been. She was curious to see what her daughter wanted. But she was still kind of stressed and fatigued. "I know. I was there."

_Yeah, _Constance thought, you _were there. Dad was off doing whatever. He never watches my games._

"Nothing," She said lamely, turning to go to her room. Her mother grabbed her arm and kneeled in front of her, looking her in the eye.

"What happened?" She asked. Constance hated this. She hated it when people sat her down, looked her in the face and said "You're too young to do anything about it, anyhow." It made her want to scratch their eyes out. She narrowed her eyes slightly, though not enough that her mother noticed. Stevie Rae acted as if Constance were lower than her—for the millionth time, Constance thought.

"Nothing,"

Stevie Rae narrowed her eyes. Unthinkingly, she'd begun to squeeze her daughter's arm.

"Uh, for the record, ow!" Constance said, and Stevie Rae removed her hand and stood, pushing Constance slightly toward the gap in the dining room that led to the hallway.

"Go to bed." Stevie Rae said, and turned back to the dishes.

"Might as well put me in a baby carriage and call me Penny." Constance mumbled, walking away and turning into her room—her green and black room, painted a dark green and textured like grass, with lines all over it in various browns and blacks that formed cracks that looked as if there had been earthquakes all over the place, and they cut open the ground. The wall to her left had a textured tree on it, at the base of which was her desk and a lamp and a trash can. On the far wall was a window covered with black out curtains, not all the way closed. On the right was her bed, a night table and a door leading to her closet. Constance had pushed open the door and stumbled out, avoiding the sunlight. She'd seen what it could do, in first hour. The textbooks were horrific. She was failing first hour. "Mom!" She said, voice raised slightly and shaky. Then, she thought of an experiment. She reached out her hand into the sunlight. It felt as if her hand was too hot and prickly, but didn't hurt. She stepped back into her room and flung open the curtains. She just felt hot. She smiled slightly, and tugged the curtains shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Constance is Stevie Rae and Rephaim's daughter, Penny is another character I made up (please suggest names), and Constance's room was so detailed in the little things because there isn't much in it. Aurox isn't Constance's actual uncle, just a close friend. No vampyre has ever had a kid (that I know of), but in this, they are born fledglings. Blue vamps aren't allergic to sunlight until they, ahem, come of age. And, outside of their little Vapmpyre community is a ton of guards and everything. So you can see why it would be weird to go and grab milkshakes, just because. **

Constance kicked the ball, hard, at the boy who'd told the parent who oversaw the soccer games that she'd punched him in the face last game. A bitter thought entered her mind, and she dismissed it as just anger. _There. Now I've _kicked _you in the face._

He didn't see the ball coming and therefor, got hit in the face. Constance laughed. She choked it down, appalled, but not enough, apparently, because, the vamp, a heavyset redhead, whose hair matched the kid-who-she'd-thrown-the-ball-at's hair, marched over and pulled her off the field.

She ended up in the office, two other kids she knew there, too. She was put in a seat in the right side of the office, a black girl, a year older than her, across the room, with an ice pack that she had pressed to her left eye. A redhead, the parent who oversaw Constance's games' daughter, Penny, was behind the counter, sucking her thumb and doing her work. Constance hated Penny, but the black girl she was friends with.

"'Sup, Bianca?" Constance asked with a smile. The girl grinned back.

"Got in a fight." She said, and her lip split open. Bianca didn't even flinch.

"Who threw the first punch?"

Her smile grew wider. "Me, of course,"

Constance laughed. "Who was it?"

"Mia." She said, disgusted.

"Why Mia?" Mia was Constance's friend, too, but Bianca and her never seemed to get along.

"Let's just say she made one too many smart aleck comments." Constance knew Bianca restrained from cussing in the office. "Mom's gonna freak when she sees this." Kramisha was very protective of her daughter, but Bianca rarely showed need for it.

"_Mia _punched you?"

"No. That boyfriend of hers stepped in." Both Bianca and Contance hated Joey.

"Ugh," Constance and Bianca said at the same time.

"Bastard. I hate him." Said Bianca.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOUDED TO CURSE!" Erupted Penny.

"Tattletale," Muttered Bianca.

"You're not allowed to SCREAM." Constance teased.

"YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO CURSE!"

Then Bianca and Constance set of on a torrent of mean words.

"Bitch." Said Bianca.

"Asshole," Said Constance.

"YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO CURSE!" Screamed Penny.

"SHITHEAD." Said Bianca.

"FUCKTARD," Replied Constance.

This went on for about ten minutes before the office lady stepped in.

Bianca got sent home, Constance got a pink slip, and Penny got a scolding, which made her cry. The pink slip meant Constance got sent home and that she was suspended from soccer for two games.

Constance threw the pink slip onto the counter and went to stomp to her room. But when she put her hand on the doorknob, her eyes widened. There was something on her hand. She swatted at it, but nothing happened. Constance grabbed a pair of scissors and put them close to her skin. She recognized what was on her hand as feathers, black and small, but feathers, nonetheless. She snapped the scissors closed, but the feathers didn't budge. Constance set down the scissors and tugged on a feather. She bit her lip, hard, drawing blood. It _hurt. _

Constance stood and grabbed a knife. She chomped the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out while she sliced the skin off of her hand, making the feathers fall out. She then wrapped her hand in gauze and retreated to her room, after throwing the knife in the sink and replacing the scissors.

She looked down at her hand. The place the feathers had sprouted had been the place she'd been in the sunlight. Constance tugged her curtains farther shut.

She stomped to the bathroom. Her eyes hurt and the lights were too dim. _Shine brighter, damn it! _Constance gasped as the lights brightened. _Too bright. _The lights dimmed.

I have an affinity.

"Who are you?" Penny asked. She brushed a lock of strawberry hair away from her face and looked up at the woman. She was in the forest, the outskirts of it, anyway.

"My name," She said, with a voice like silk, "Is Neferet."

**Sorry for how pathetically short this was. I promise I'll put the next chapter way longer. Please, give me feedback.**__**Review, my fans! JK, I'm probably the least liked person on . Nether the less, I don't care how disliked I am. I'll keep posting. So there. JK. Anyway, a shout out to my first two reviewers, SmilesSaveLives, and, NataONE. Thank you for taking your time to review on such an amateur as me. JK,JK, neither of your reviews were bad and I personally think I have more skill than a potato. In writing, anyway, I'd probably fail in a contest between me and a potato in math. Ugh. BTW, this chapter isn't very eventful. It's basically a filler chapter, so. Yeah. -*- . Mia's mom is Aphrodite, and Bianca's dad is gone. Kramisha has no idea where he is. It was a one night stand. Zoey's kid will be identified shortly, as well as Shaylin's. The fat redhead is no character in HON. Just an annoying shithead of a parent. ****! It will be revealed why Stevie Rae flipped her shit in the last chapter.**

**BTW, could someone supply Neferet's appearance? I forgot and only have Destined and Hidden, and I can't even get a peek at Marked! Totally my fault. Sorry!**


End file.
